Cruel King EnglandxMaid Reader: My Light
by HetalariousMe
Summary: King Arthur Kirkland feared by others. The King shows little if no fear. When a certain accident happens, the two of you are brought closer together. Darkness over takes the Kingdom, and your heart. You are the Light, can he protect you?


He did not know your name, but you knew his name.

After all he was the king.

Unlike other maids, you did not want anything to do with the king. The more distance there was between you both, the better. From what you heard he was cold-hearted and ruthless ruler, you shuddered at the very thought of him.

Now you stood before him, soaking wet.

"I shall ask you again," The King asked irritated, "Did you, or did you not, attack Anika?"

_She started it!_ You wanted to snap, but you restrained yourself.

You sighed, "I did, but only-" "See! She confessed! She should be punished." Anika interrupted.

Anika was a maid here as well, she was the head maid, and everyone fears her. She is liked by the king, tending to his every need. He believed only what Anika tells him about what happens in the Maids' Quarters.

The King grabbed you and jerked your face up to his making you look at him, "Is that true? Did you attack Anika… on purpose?" He asked. Anika's smile faltered, "But King Arthur, she already-" King Arthur glared at her making her fall silent. Then he looked back at you still waiting for his answer.

"I didn't attack her randomly, so no, I didn't 'attack' Anika on purpose." You said still trying not to make eye contact.

He released you, "Go on then, tell me what happened."

You hesitated for a moment then spoke-

*Flashback*

__ was washing dishes, Anika was inspecting them closely. Watching for any little hint of mistake or laziness. She approached _ watching how she was washing the dishes. _ tensed. Anika did not stop to inspect somebody unless they were going to get yelled at. Luckily for _, she left. But, she came back, this time bumping into _ making her drop the plate. The plate shattered in half, _ turned to Anika. Anika grinned at her, "Look at what you have done, you broke it." _ stared at her and clenched her teeth, "I would not have dropped it if you would not have bumped into me." Anika glared at her and stepped forwards, "Do not you use that tone with me!" She hissed pushing _ back. The maids around watched in stunned silence._

_Anika grabbed _'s arms and pulled her, "I had enough of you," she said dragging _, "Maybe this will teach you how to respect me." "Hey! Let me go!" _ yelled trying to get free, but Anika grasp only tightened. She pushed _'s head in the sink, full of soapy water, the other maids gasped, "A-Anika! Are you trying to drown the girl!? You can't just-" "Silence!" She yelled at the maids._ kicked out wildly, oxygen quickly escaping from her mouth. Anika hissed and looked down at _ and released her. _gasped for air, she glared at Anika, anger flared in her chest._

_She threw herself at Anika, _ punched and scratched her, "What the hell!? You could have killed me!" She gasped. Anika fought back, a guard ran through the doors, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Anika ran to the guard pushing _ out-of-the-way. "S-She attacked me! She is a lunatic!" She lied. The guard grabbed and dragged both of them out into the hallway, "You are going to the king, and he will discuss your punishments." The guard glared at them. Anika bent over to _, "If you say anything, I'll make sure when you come back if you thought this was harsh, just wait for it." She snarled, _ took one last look at the maids, they were the only witnesses, but maids overheard and; looked around at each other for a moment, then went back to work as if nothing had happened. "Bunch of cowards." _ mumbled angrily._

*End*

The king eyed you carefully as she told her story, glancing now and then at Anika. When you finished with your story, the king sighed and stared at you with a blank expression. "Anika," he said, there was a hint of fear in her eyes. "You are dismissed, leave. I'm going to have a talk with Miss _." You glanced at him, he knew your name after all. Anika grinned and bowed, "Yes my king." She said walking out. You weren't surprised; Anika was not going to get punished-even though it was her fault that all this mess happened.

The King and you stood in silence not looking at each other. The King finally broke the silence, "You are not going to get punished dear, smile." You looked at him, "W-What do you mean? I thought that-" The King interrupted you, "You did not really do anything worthy of punishment, Anika on the other hand will get punished... Just not at this moment," he smiled.

"But weren't you going to discuss something with me?" You said trying to get to the point of this conversation and leave.

The King raised an eyebrow, "Ah yes..." he said taking a step towards you, "Let me make a deal, How about... starting tomorrow, to make sure you do not get into any more trouble, dear, you will be at my side at all times?"

To you it didn't really sound like a deal, it sounded more like a task. But, you nodded anyways, not wanting to upset the King, "Yes, my King." You said bowing and taking a step to leave.

"Oh, and another thing," he said. You stopped and turned around.

"Tell Anika to come here."

You nodded and hurried out. You glanced around, Anika was not far from the door and almost got hit by the opening door. "Watch it." Anika hissed at you. You frowned, "Were you eavesdropping on our discussion?" You asked crossing your arms. Anika squinted at her and ignored your question, "What did the King tell you? I didn't hear him yell at you."

You sighed, "It is nothing important." You said walking away. "Oh yes, The King wishes to speak to you." You said not turning to look at her. Anika glared at you and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Anika opened the door and walked in. You tried not to smile, but couldn't help it. Anika was finally going to get in trouble. You could hear the conversation from all the way down the hallway.

"What! B-But I thought you-"

"Silence! You heard very well what I said."

"But... who is the new head maid?"

There was long pause. "_ is the new head maid."

Your smile quickly disappeared. You had not realized when he made the deal, which you accepted, you would replace Anika's place as head maid.

"That is it! I have had it with _!" Anika yelled. "I quit!"

You saw the door swing open and slam against the wall, a photo shook almost falling to the floor. You caught it before it fell. Anika glared at you, she ran to you, "This is all your fault!" She screeched. You held the photo in your hands bringing it closer to your chest, Anika extended an arm and slapped you. Your cheek burned with pain, tears stung in your eyes, you stumbled backwards. Anika grabbed the photo in your hands and threw it on the floor, "I hate this place!" She yelled storming away.

You rubbed your cheek and watched her run away. You bent down to pick up the broken photo, "It's not my fault you know..." you mumbled angrily. You glanced at the photo, it was a photo of Arthur and a little blond boy. You stared at the little boy, _"I didn't know he had a brother." _You thought to yourself.

"Are you alright _?" You heard somebody asked, you looked up to see a familiar pair of cold green eyes.

"Oh... um, yeah. I'm alright, this isn't the first time this has happened anyways..." You smiled nervously. He extended his hand to you offering help, you took his hand and stood up. You looked at the photo in your hand, "This fell, but luckily, the photo is not damaged in any way." You said happily. He eyed the photo, "How did this get here..." he mumbled to himself, his grip tightened on your hand. "Um... King Arthur," You said, he turned to look at you. "You're hurting me." You said glancing at your crushed hand. He quickly released you, "S-Sorry _."

You handed the photo to him and smiled sweetly, "I'm alright..."

Arthur felt his cheeks get warm, "O-Okay, well it's getting late, I'll come to collect you in the morning. Good night." He said quickly walking down the hallway keeping his head down to cover his blush.

"That was... strange." You thought walking to your room. You opened the door to your room, closed the door behind you, and flopped down on your bed.

_"Out of all the things that could have happened today, I did not expect all of this. I stood up to Anika, but she quit... And I have to resume her place as head maid... but, other than that, I guess it was a good day," _you thought to yourself. You sighed and closed your eyes, _"Maybe tomorrow will be... better."_

Just Maybe.


End file.
